To Understand Love
by evanessascence
Summary: Harley loves the Joker but can he possibly love her back? Total fluff piece guys.


Harley's POV

The nights were my favourite time. I went to bed first as usual. I knew exactly when he went to bed. 12 o'clock exactly Mistah Jay would jump from his blueprints or plans. Curse. then drag himself to bed. His bedroom light would still illuminate the hallway as he prepared for bed then it would go out. Ten minutes after this. It would be time for The moment I longed all day for. I jump from my bed and tip toe to his room. I creek the door open in an attempt to keep him from waking. Luckily he never does. Once I get in successfully. I see my reward. His face so peaceful. Everything about him is angel-like,His dishevelled green hair. His eyes, that don't flash their usual venom Green. Instead their closed, adding to the tranquillity of his Slumberous state. I watch him for minutes but soon they turn to hours. I sneak to bed near the morning anxiously waiting for his awake. i fall asleep for a few hours,then I wake to the sound of "HARLEY!!" then Mistah Jay bursts into the room. "Harley! Must I Remove you from your bed by force or shall you go yourself". "Am getting up Mistah Jay" I say happily. He walks away without any words. I get ready and walk into the main room in the hideout to find him and John and Rocky(the henchmen) discussing plans. I go over and put my head on his shoulder as usual he says "Not Now Harley!" I sit on the couch and read the many magazines I have stolen. After the scheming has died down and the henchmen have left to prepare our plans. Mistah Jay sits on the opposite couch, still looking over his plans. This is another of my favourite moments. He will sit there with his Blueprints spread out on the table, studying them as he does that I steal glances at him but only sometimes!

I see him looking back, our eyes lock. I know the look he gives me aren't of disgust like Ivy says they are. They're looks of adoration. His dark green eyes stare into me. I feel like fainting. I can't even smile without fearing he will lose interest in me entirely. As I feel I'm getting too lucky we both break the eye contact. I look towards the ground wishing he would just come over and kiss me. I might as well face it am just like an obsessed fan girl supposedly living the dream. Ha! Some dream this has turned out to be. "Harley..." . My head snaps up. "Yeah Puddin?" I answer sweetly. " have you prepared for tonight's plan to crush Gotham" he asked sickeningly while smirking. "you haven't told me the plans pudding" I replied worried. He pretends to think "hmmm ah! I know why! You were absent at today's staff meeting"he said cruelly. "bbbut Mistah Jay you can't blame me for that, can't you tell me now" I pleaded. "Harley you know how I hate to have to repeat myself" he said slyly. "But you didn't tell me in the first place! Mistah Jay please just tell me what I have to do".

He stood up he walked towards me. I braced for impact automatically, I covered my face. He grinned then laughed menacingly. He had stopped walking " Harley, Darling, Must I remind you who is in charge here?" he said then started to come closer. I slowly put down my arms" of course not mistah jay, please just tell me the plan". "Learn from the blueprints,Harls I got no time for a catch up" He said. I screwed up my face hoping he'd know I was sick of playing and just tell me the plans.

He walked towards me and was now in arms reach. I covered my face again. He lifted me up by my hat. "owww" I cried out. He dropped me at his feet. "Stand!" he ordered. I slowly lifted myself up. I stood up slowly my head bowed. He looked at me, his dark eyes digging into me. "You need to learn to listen and attend these meetings Harley, Your Attitude and Failures are becoming most tiresome" he said smiled wildly. "but puddin' did come over I wanted to stay there but you said 'not now Harley'". He grabbed me by the shoulder. "I'm sorry Harley, but I can't hold your hand every moment of the day, I need to create these plans so we can have money and destroy batman" he said sharply. "you don't need to hold my hand every moment of the day but you don't do it at all" I argued. He grabbed me and threw me I skidded across the floor and fell into a wall. He walked over slowly. He grabbed my arm and picked me up. "oww, that hurt mistah jay" I complained. He checked my body for cuts then slowly stroked my arm down to my hand. I followed his movement with my eye. He then grasped it and entwined his fingers in mine. I stare at our hands for a moment then look up to see him already gazing at me. I don't understand why he leans in but then...

Jokers POV

Every night it's the same she goes to bed first leaving me alone, I imagine how pretty she would be sleeping. I've only seen her a few times, she's a picture. I also imagine how easier my life would be without her ruining it all the time. I read over my plans once more, trying to fix what I can before the tiredness starts taking its toll. When I start making mistakes that's the final straw. I jump up, throwing the paper away. I curse in fury of being defeated by tiredness I drag myself to my bedroom and prepare for bed, making sure to brush my teeth to make them stay pearly white. I dive into bed and start sleeping shortly after.

My dreams are always haunting. Coming from a lunatic clown I bet everyone would expect no less than me to say that something in my life is has been disturbed. My dream leads me to a rainy night at Gotham city bank. Me,Harley and the two henchmen- John and Rocky are robbing it. We break through the bank doors. Only the security is in because the bank is closed. 'Simple' I think. "you two get the safe door open, Harley find the security guards and make sure they don't interrupt us" I order "sure thing mistah jay!" Harley says flipping off in the direction of the security office. I waited patiently for the vault door to swing open. John fumbled with the tools. "John must I remind you that time is money, your carelessness might cause us not to get away before Bats shows up!"I shouted forcefully. "eh..sure boss am hurrying" John said shakily. "obviously not fast enough!" I shouted back. "Mistah Jay Mistah Jay, I got the security but they've already lit the bat signal" Harley screeched running toward me. "damn, You two why the Hell isn't that door opened yet!" I scream. Rocky quickly opens the door revealing a vault full of cash. "Quick get it into the truck" I scream at John and Rocky. "let's get away before the batman catches us" I shout. "I think it's far to late for that!" a voice from above says. We all look towards the ceiling just in time to see a bat swoop down and take out Rocky. John runs towards batman throwing a badly aimed punch. Batman ducks under the punch and throws John over his shoulder. "Give up Joker you can't escape!" He shouts. "Ah Batman, You really must try to see the funnier side of things" I say laughing. "Hey Bat brain!" Harley shouts. Batman turns. Harley threw a grenade full of laughing gas at his feet. I smirked then grabbed Harley and ran towards the front of the building. Exploding out the front doors. We were met with thousands of police. All of which were armed. I turned to Harley "this seems to be the end for us" I said. "looks like, pudding". I turned to Harley. "lets go out in style" I said then we both leaned in...

I wake up suddenly to be greeted with the familiar sound of the alarm and I roll over to see the clock .9.00 am. I get up, take a shower, pick out a clean suit,brush my teeth and head to the kitchen for my morning coffee. I then look at the clock again after I have done my morning routine. 10.00am time to wake up Harley. Not wanting to move where I am at the table. I scream "Harley". John and Rocky stare at me already knowing that I will have to move. Not hearing any movement from Harley's room. I stand up and march into her room. I see her slowly waking up, sleep in her eyes. "Harley , must I remove you from your bed by force or shall you move yourself" I say out of frustration. She stares at me sleepily. "am getting up Mistah jay" I walk away soundlessly. I go to work on the plans in the living room, when I finally think am on to something. Harley comes up to me and puts her head on my shoulder. I shoo her away "Not now Harley". I have it. The key to killing batman. I explain the plan to John and Rocky and tell them to go prepare it so we can execute the plan tonight. With this done I decide to lounge on the sofa across from Harley, studying over the blueprints one last time. I glance at her occasionally, she's reading her fashion magazines so relaxed. I continue gazing at her when she looks up. Her icy blue eyes meet my emerald green ones and are locked into each other. I stare at her silently. I can almost see her cheeks flush red beneath her white make-up. I look away. She does too. I've been in the Asylum so many times the doctors have never been able to fix me. Not that i've ever let them. She even tried but I just fed her a pack of lies. If only I had told the truth to all of them I would know how to love or even know if I loved Harley Quinn.

"Harley...." I say quietly. "Yeah puddin?" she asks sweetly. I suddenly realise I have said her name by accident, the defence barrier goes up. "Have you prepared for tonight's plans to crush Gotham" I ask smirking. I already know the answer. " You Haven't told me the plans puddin" she replies worried. I pretend to think "hmm ah! I know why, you were absent at today's staff meeting" I say cruelly mentally blaming her for my inner quarrel . "bbbut Mistah Jay, You can't blame me for that, can't you tell me now" she pleaded. "Harley you know how I hate to repeat myself" I said slyly. I was taking out my frustration on her. "but you didn't tell me in the first place! Mistah Jay please just tell me what I have to do". A reason to get closer. I stood up and walked towards her stopping four feet from her. She braced for impact, cowering away from me. I grinned already she was prepared for what could happen next. " Harley, Darling, must I remind you who is in charge here?" I slowly walked closer. She put down her arms. "Of Course not Mistah Jay, please just tell me the plan". " learn from the blueprints, Harls, I got no time for a catch up." I reply. In an attempt to change my mind Harley screws up her face.

I stepped closer, I could just about reach her. She cowered away again. I wasn't sure if she cowered away because my face had now changed into a more menacing grin. I lifted her up by her jester hat. "oww" she cried out. Her cry both amused me and hurt me. I dropped her at my feet. "stand!" I ordered. she slowly lifted herself up. She stood with her head bowed. Avoiding my gaze. "you need to listen and attend these meetings, Harley, your attitude and failures are becoming most tiresome" I smiled wildly. "but puddin' I came over to the table and you said 'not now Harley'" . I grabbed her by the shoulder. "I'm so sorry Harley, but I can't hold your hand every moment of the day, I need to create these plans so we can have money and destroy batman" I said sharply. She stamped her foot and screamed " you don't need to hold my hand every moment of the day! You don't do it at all". That was it she had got me right there. I threw her across the room. She skidded across and fell into the wall. I felt an overpowering guilt and had to go over and help her up. I walked over hesitatingly. I grabbed her arm and got her off the ground. "oww that hurt mistah Jay" she whined. I checked her over, looking to see if I had really affected her. I had gave in. I checked her over. Then I realised that love was an emotion which took over every action. I stroked her arm then when I reached her hand I held it, entwining my fingers in her. She watched my movements closely. I gazed at her then lent in for the ultimate prize.

Epilogue

The Joker and Harley kissed. Creating a beginning of a future they both wanted. Harley got her man finally. The Joker realised what love is and thanked the woman who showed him by staying with her forever.


End file.
